HALF WORLD
by luna alghmerti
Summary: Aku takut saat syarafku putus untuk melihat senyummu, mendengarmu memanggilku, dan merasakan genggaman tanganmu. Namun yang lebih ku takutkan bila hatikupun juga tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang darimu lagi. AU/OOC/Gaje. Author Newbie. Mohon bantuannya.


Hai, Luna author baru di sini. Jadi maklumi saja kalau masih abal-abal dan jelek. Mohon bantuan dari para senpai semua. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**HALF WORLD**

By : Luna Alghmerti

Summary :

Aku takut syarafku putus untuk melihat senyummu, mendengarmu memanggilku, dan merasakan genggaman tanganmu. Namun yang lebih ku takutkan bila hatikupun juga tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang darimu lagi.

Pairing : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Aneh, Gaje, Abal, AU, OOC

Aku sangat mencintaimu...

Melihat senyum, mendengar tawa, dan merasakan genggamanmu ...

Tapi kenapa?

Semakin dekat denganmu aku malah tidak ingin melihatmu lagi?

**HALF WORLD**

"Ergh ..." erangku lagi.

"Kau pusing lagi, Sakura?" tanya Ino teman sekelasku.

"Begitulah. Sudah empat hari ini. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Umurku 17 tahun dan ini tahun ketigaku di Konoha High School. Dan itulah sebabnya aku sering pusing akhir-akhir ini. Aku perlu belajar keras agar aku dapat lulus dengan baik. Aku ini anak pintar, rangking dua di sekolahku. Hanya satu sainganku ...

SREK!

"Ini proposal festival budaya kelas kita. Tolong ya," ucap Sasuke Uchiha, sainganku, masalahku, dan orang paling menyebalkan di dunia, tidak pernah memanggil nama orang mungkin hanya marga- namun dia tetaplah si rangking satu dan juga orang yang sedikit kusukai. Hanya sedikit, kewajaran sebagai perempuan kan?

"Kenapa harus aku?" balasku.

Halo! Aku ini sedang sakit!

"Kau ini kan bendaharanya. Hitunglah uangnya dengan baik oke. Aku kan ketua kelasnya," ucap Sasuke sambil semakin mendekatkan kertas proposal itu padaku.

"Ketua kelas tidak becus," ujarku sebal dan menyambar kertas-kertas proposal yang sedari tadi menungguku untuk kupegang.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sepertinya mendengar kata-kataku.

"Apa lagi masalahmu?" bentakku sebal.

"How dare...! Oh ya, satu lagi. Kalau kau salah menghitung pengeluaran yang kita butuhkan, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua uangmu untuk mencukupinya."

APA?

"Kau sinting!" teriakku sambil bersiap melempar semua proposal itu ke muka tampan Sasuke.

Eh ... tunggu.

Kok rasanya Sasuke menjadi dua ya? Bukan, ada tiga? Yang dua hantu?

Eh, rasanya dunia beputar. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Bendahara bodoh ... bodoh ... Sa ..."

Kenapa aku menghadap ke lantai?

Kenapa lantai itu menjadi memudar?

BRAAKK!

Kenapa dunia menjadi gelap?

* * *

"Argh ..."

Semua serba putih. Tenang. Apa aku di sorga? Aku mati? Hei siapa kah itu?

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Itu ... Sasuke?

My God! Aku senang-senang saja bersama pria tampan apalagi saat pertama kali betemu bukankah aku menyukainya? Tunggu itukan saat awal aku bertemu dengannya. Setelah aku mengenalnya ...

"_Pinky tolong ya ..."_

"_Kenapa kau ini ceroboh sekali? Dasar bodoh!"_

"_Gantikan hukumanku atau kukerjain kau!"_

"_Tolong kerjakan pr-ku ya! Awas kalau salah dan peringkat rangking 1 milikku turun!"_

... penindasan.

"Aaa ... aku benar-benar sudah mati!" jeritku sambil duduk dan berusaha melarikan diri.

"Hei! Woi! Tenanglah bodoh!" ujar 'setan' Sasuke sambil terus menahan pundakku karena aku meronta untuk dilepaskan.

"Aku tidak ingin mati, tuan iblis. Aku belum menikah dan belum melahirkan ..." keluhku.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak suka dengan panggilan 'sayang'ku. Tuan iblis.

"Dasar bodoh!" balas Sasuke dan menutup hidung serta mulutku dengan tangan kekarnya. "Tidak bisa bernafas? Matilah kau sekarang!"

Dia jahat! Dia ingin aku mati! Padahal aku kan sudah mati. Mati?

Tunggu ... Aku belum mati?

Aku meronta untuk melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Yang benar saja aku tidak bisa bernafas.

"Aku masih hidup. Syukurlah."

"Ya, kau hanya di UKS ... dan kau bisa menikah dan melahirkan," ejek Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu keinginanku?"

"Sudahlah ini termometermu, 39 derajat."

Wow, pantas aku pusing sekali. Aku juga sering belajar berlebihan. Tapi itukan demi masa depanku.

"Suhu ayam 42 derajat. Ini belum seberapa," candaku.

"Terserah kau Miss Chicken. Ini untuk menurunkan panasmu," katanya sambil menyiram sedikit air putih dari gelas ke mukaku.

"Ah! Sialan kau!" teriakku lagi sambil menggunakan tanganku untuk melindungi cipratan air.

"Sayang aku tidak bawa kamera untuk memotret wajah konyolmu, Sakura!"

HAH?

"Sasuke ..."

Sasuke memanggil namaku? Menyebut namaku? Sakura?

Hal yang bahkan tidak pernah kudengar selama hampir tiga tahun ini bersamanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?"

Sakura ...

Sakura ...

Sakura ...

Ada perasaan bahagia di dadaku. Apa benar itu perasaanku? Mungkin saja kan itu kebiasaan Sasuke yang tidak kuketahui. Dan juga Sasuke menemaniku di UKS? Dia ...

"Kenapa kau juga menemaniku di UKS? Kau ingin menjahiliku?" curigaku.

"Tidak, aku khawatir kok padamu," ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum padaku.

Pipiku sedikit merah. Tidak... tidak, Sakura, dia itu hanya pandai menyusun kata-kata. Masa hanya karena begitu saja kau blushing.

Aku sedikit melirik kembali ke arah Sasuke. Ia masih tersenyum melihat ke arahku.

Entah kenapa aku ingin selalu **melihatnya tersenyum** selalu seperti ini.

Entah kenapa aku ingin **mendengar suaranya **memanggil namaku lagi.

Aku ...

"Aku khawatir padamu karena aku takut bendahara-pemasok uang-cuma-cuma-untuk-kas-kelasku menghilang begitu saja."

...

...

"Sasuke! Kau menyebalkan!"

* * *

"Kau sudah baikkan, Sakura? Kenapa cepat sekali keluar dari UKSnya?" tanya Ino.

"Aku baik. Sangat baik," jawabku walau masih ada perasaan sebal.

"Kau menjaganya dengan baik Sasuke!" puji Naruto dari ambang pintu pada Sasuke.

"Begitulah, Dobe!" balas Sasuke sambil sedikit memukul bahuku agar aku tidak protes.

"Sial ..." keluhku setengah berbisik.

"Eh itu apa Naruto?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk tas plastik yang dijinjing Naruto.

Naruto menoleh lalu tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil isinya serta melemparkannya pada Ino yang sukses ditangkap.

"Jus jeruk!" teriak Ino girang –tentu ia kan habis bekerja demi festival budaya ini, lelahnya. Walau aku hanya dihitung setengah karena aku malah pingsan.

"Aku mau!" teriakku sambil melambai pada Naruto. Aku juga lelah!

Naruto mengangguk dan melempar sebuah botol padaku.

Eh ...?

Loh kok pandanganku jadi aneh?

Botolnya lama sekali melayangnya.

Apa botol itu sudah dekat? Atau masih jauh? Looh kok?

"Aaa!" jeritku begitu saja sambil menghindar takut botol itu menghantam kepalaku.

"Bodoh!"

Namun Sasuke dengan suksesnya menangkap botol itu. Ia menarik tangan kiriku dan memberikan botol itu padaku.

Perasaan hangat ini ... ia **menggenggam tanganku** benarkah?

"Hati-hati," nasihat Sasuke.

Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan kiriku padahal aku terus menatap botol itu kemudian ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya pun dia malah tersenyum dan semakin menggenggamku.

Pegangan Sasuke hangat. Tangan Sasuke hangat. Tidak-tidak bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

Tapi ada apa dengan mataku?

* * *

Aku semakin sering sakit. Kelas tiga ini tugas sekolahku bertambah. Masih harus belajar untuk ujian akhir. Masih ada festival kebudayaan yang belum terselesaikan. Ini semua membuatku muak!

Ditambahlagi entahlah. Perasaan yang hanya sekedar suka dulu itu ...

"Ini biaya pengeluaran kelas kita! Sudahku pastikan dengan teliti sampai saat pembongkarannya nanti. Ada yang bisa saya lakukan lagi, Tu-an Sa-su-ke?"

"Hn. Kerja bagus, Sakura."

Dia juga lebih sering memanggilku Sakura dibandingkan jelek, pinky, bodoh, ceroboh, dan ejekan lain yang memuakkan.

Dia sering tersenyum padaku. Memamerkan senyuman kecilnya dan membuat pipiku bersemu merah.

Dia juga sering berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan kiriku. Menggandengku dalam kehangatan.

Mungkin itu sifat aslinya jika sudah mengenal baik orang lain. Tapi aku kan kenal dengannya selama tiga tahun? Atau saat itu hubungan kami kurang dekat?

Tapi sekali lagi ...

Seiring tumbuhnya perasaan itu, semakin sering pula kepala ini menjadi sakit.

Kemarin pun aku tidak masuk sekolah. Memang benar aku tidak boleh memaksakan diri terlalu dalam. Aku bukan dokter atau seseorang dalam film yang dapat menyembuhkan diri secara cepat. Kalau tugas bendahara itu masalah gampang. Walau Sasuke pasti tetap tidak akan menerima kalau salah satu budaknya menghilang begitu saja.

Namun pagi itu, hari itu, semuanya berubah.

"HOAM! Pagi dunia. Lho?"

Tangan kiriku kaku walau dapat digerakkan. Rasanya tangan kiriku aku mati rasa. Kucoba kugerakkan dan menyentuh bantal. Tidak merasakan lembut, kasar, tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Mataku juga. Kenapa sepertinya penglihatanku hanya setengah? Mata kiriku terasa pedih. Aku mencoba memejamkan mata kananku. Tidak ... semuanya buram, padahal mata kiriku masih terbuka.

"SAKURA!" teriak ibuku dari lantai bawah.

"Hah ... hah, apa? Eh, iya ibu!" teriakku sambil syok.

"Kau ini — kau seharu- — baga—"

Apa?

"Eh apa ibu aku tidak dengar ... ulangi," ucapku sambil berjalan ke ambang pintu kamarku.

"Sakura ... kau– seha– ka–"

Apa? Tidak jelas. Padahal jarakku dan ibu hanya tangga panjang. Tapi ... biasanya aku dengar dengan begitu jelasnya.

"Hah?"

Ibu mulai khawatir dan naik ke atas menyusulku yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Ia mendekatiku dan memegang dahiku.

"Ayo kita ke dokter saja."

Kemudian berita itu datang. Sesuatu yang tidak siap kuterima sebelumnya.

Dan karena panasku yang akhirnya mencapai suhu badan ayam, syaraf sensorik pada telinga kiri, jari-jari kiri, dan mata kiriku terputus. Itu bukan penyakit. Hanya dampak dari panasku. Namun itu menghancurkan hidupku.

Aku tidak akan pernah sepuas dulu merasakan kasih sayang dari keluargaku.

Aku tidak akan sepuas dulu becanda dengan teman-temanku.

Tidak akan penah lagi aku merasakan hangatnya genggaman Sasuke ...

Melihat senyum Sasuke ...

Mendengar Sasuke menyebut namaku.

Tidak akan.

* * *

"Kau sudah berangkat Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Seharusnya suara Ino itu keras. Tapi aku sudah kehilangan setengah. Setidaknya aku bersyukur masih ada mata dan telinga kananku.

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Sakura kau masih nampak tidak sehat."

Dan kali ini aku yakin suara Ino dilirihkan. Dan aku hanya dapat mendengar kata 'tidak sehat' yang membuat tubuhku melemas.

Aku memang tidak sehat.

TING TING ...

Dan penderitaanku bertambah lagi. Tulisan soal di papan itu kurang jelas. Memang huruf besar masih terlihat tapi angka-angka kecil itu ... itu pangkat berapa sih?

"Psst ... Sakura ..." panggil Ino yang duduk di belakangku.

"Ya?" jawabku sambil sediki menoleh.

Jari telunjuk Ino mengarah ke depan. Kupikir Ino juga tidak bisa melihat tulisan itu dengan jelas. Namun dugaanku salah.

Kakashi-sensei, guru matematikaku yang super serius tapi tidak pernah bisa galak itu sedang memandangku aneh.

"Saya?" tanyaku dan menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Sakura-chan, sedari tadi sensei memanggilmu untuk mengerjakan ke depan nomor 4," ujar Naruto dengan suara keras dan cempreng.

"Eh?" aku juga baru menyadari semua murid menatapku.

"Eh iya baik ..." jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Baguslah kalau kau sekarang mengerti nona Haruno," ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil sediki mengeluarkan nafas.

Apa-apaan ini? Aku saja sedari tadi menyalin soal belum selesai. Masa langsung mengerjakan. Itu angka berapa sih nomor empat? Aduh ... mana ini materi baru. Dengan suara Kakashi yang tidak terlalu keras ditambah telingaku bermasalah, lengkap sudah.

BRUUK

Sebuah buku melayang ke mejaku dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha, 13, 3-1. Milik Sasuke? Aku melirik ke bangku kananku dan melihat Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Trims."

Walau aku tertolong tapi ada satu hal yang tidak kusuka. Senyum Sasuke tidak seperti beberapa hari ini. Dia tesenyum dengan berbeda.

* * *

Aku jadi sering merepotkan Ino dengan meminjam buku catatannya. Walau Ino bilang tidak apa-apa namun aku tahu pasti terkadang Ino kesal bukan main.

Pada saat praktek percobaan pun biasanya kedua tanganku bekerja sehingga aku selesai cepat. Walau terkadang hasilnya tidak sebaik milik Sasuke atau Ino atau teman-teman yang lain paling tidak aku bisa bekerja cepat dan lebih unggul ketimbang Naruto, Kiba, atau bahkan si pintar Shikamaru, Shikamaru sih karena pemalas.

Tapi sekarang ketika tangan kiriku bekerja, rasanya aku tidak mempunyai jari. Pernah aku memecahkan gelas kantin karena aku memegang dengan tangan kiri. Walau dapat bergerak tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Rasanya seperti manusia tanpa hati.

Dan yang paling penting dari semua itu ...

Aku tidak bisa mendengar setiap Sasuke memanggil namaku dari kejauhan. Namun dari dekatpun rasanya nada 'Sakura' yang biasanya indah itu, ditelinga kananku menjadi terdengar pecundang.

Aku pun tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat senyum Sasuke. Dan rasanya setiap aku melihat senyum itu sebuah hinaan.

Mata dan telingaku masih lebih baik. Dalam jarak dekat bahkan bersentuhanpun, tangan kiriku tidak merasakan apapun. Kehangatan yang dulu tersampaikan ke seluruh anggota tubuhku hanya dari telapak kananku kini rasanya aku malah seperti hanya melihat bayangan Sasuke, mengharapkan kehadirannya, merasa sendirian bahkan rasanya bukan panas atau kehangatan namun dingin bagai es.

"Sakura ..." panggil Sasuke dan hal itu sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Kau mengagetkanku..." keluhku.

"Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi," elak Sasuke.

"Oh, benarkah? Maaf aku sedang melamun."

"Hm."

Kemudian kami diam dalam beberapa detik. Suasana tenang itu terus terusik dengan suara jerit canda anak-anak lain. Andai ... andai sebelum semua ini aku sudah merasakan sayang pada Sasuke, oke memang pernah. Tapi andai perasaan saat itu sekuat sekarang dan aku sudah mencintainya, dan bila aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku saat itu ...

"Sakura ..."

Baru kusadari tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiriku ketika lenganku bersenggolan dengan lengannya. Aku hanya memandang sayu jemari kiriku yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Justru perasaan hangat itu muncul dari telapak tangan, bukan lengan yang kokoh.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura Haruno."

Aku sedikit membelalak. Bukan. Aku sama sekali tidak senang.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyaku.

"Sejak kelas 1 saat akhir tahun kau mendorongku karena kau kalah saing rangking denganku."

Sejak kelas satu? Dan pada saat itupun aku juga memang sedang menyukainya?

"Maaf sudah menghinamu Pinky, Bodoh, Ceroboh. Jadi ..."

"Kau menghinaku tuan Uchiha?" keluhku.

"Apa?"

"Kau baru menyatakannya sekarang setelah sekian lama?"

"Iya maaf tapi ..."

Mungkin Sasuke kira aku akan berkata-kata yang enak didengar. Tapi ...

"Kau senang kan saat ini? Menyatakan itu semua ketika telinga kiriku lumpuh! Padahal aku sudah sangat senang dengan kau memanggil namaku!"

"Eh? Telingamu ..."

"Kau senangkan ketika kau memamerkan senyummu dan kini mata kiriku pun tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Hh ..."

"Dan kau! Selama ini ... kehangatanmu di jemari kiriku yang paling kusuka tapi ... kenapa kau baru mengatakannya," isakku dan kemudian Sasuke memelukku. "Kenapa? Padahal aku dulu sempat menyukaimu, namun karena sifatmu itu aku sedikit tidak menyukaimu. Dan setelah kau tersenyum, memanggilku dan menggenggamku tahukah kau bahwa aku juga menyukaimu lagi?"

Lagi, kami diam. Tidak ada hembusan angin memang. Tapi rasanya sejuk, rasanya lega sudah mengatakan ini semua. Dan sebentar lagi berakhir.

Dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didekat kami, tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan senang dan sedih dihatiku dan Sasuke saat ini.

"Maaf ... maafkan aku karena tidak tahu tentang penyakitmu dan perasaanmu selama ini. Aku memang terlalu munafik," bisik Sasuke di telinga kananku.

"Tidak. Tidak apa," bisikku dan aku merasakan air mataku turun, "Aku yang sala ..."

"Tapi," potong Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kalau kau memang ingin melihat senyumku dengan jelas jangan pernah menangis seperti ini. Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku. Kalau kau memang ingin mendengarku menyebut 'Sakura' teruslah didekatku seperti ini sehingga kaku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan kalau kau butuh kehangatan, aku akan memelukmu seperti ini terus sehingga bukan hanya tangan kirimu tapi seluruh tubuhmu juga merasakan kehangatan yang sama."

"Sasuke ..." senduku lirih.

"Jangan pendam sendirian perasaanmu itu. Aku yang akan selalu di sini bersamamu dan terus menyemangatimu."

Aku paham sekarang. Mengapa aku sangat menyukai Sasuke. Karena dia selama ini memperhatikanku. Hanya saja aku yang bodoh. Menutup diri dari semuanya.

Tangan kanan dan kiriku bergerak menuju punggung Sasuke. Mengeratkan ikatan kami.

* * *

Aku sudah jujur tentang kekuranganku pada Ino. Dia mengerti bahkan memarahiku karena sudah memendamnya sendirian. Tidak hanya pada Ino, tapi semuanya. Dan ternyata semuanya tidak mengasihani aku. Semuanya menyemangatiku.

Dan Sasuke. Ternyata bukan hanya senyum, panggilan namaku, dan genggaman tangannya, kini aku mennyukai semua yang ada pada Sasuke. Tawanya, suaranya, tatapan matanya, tubuhnya saat bermain basket, langkah kakinya, argh ... semuanya!

Biarlah semua orang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Biar semua tidak tahu rasa sedih dan senangku.

Namun, selama aku tidak menutup hatiku maka syaraf hatikupun tidak akan putus begitu saja. Aku tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari semuanya. Khususnya kau, Sasuke.

~Sakura Haruno

END

FIC APA INI?

Jangan marahi Author. Ini karya GaJe yang sangat abal.

Salam kenal. Author baru disini. Jika ada salah kata saya minta maaf. Saya mnegharapkan adanya kritik-saran dari para senpai semua untuk karya saya terutama ini.

Akhir kata ... mind to review?


End file.
